1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to display devices, and more particularly, to a clock and data recovery circuit included in a source driver of a display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display device uses a display driver integrated circuit (DDI) to drive a display panel. A source driver including a DDI receives data from a timing controller and performs a series of treatment processes to display the received data on a display panel.
While a delay locked loop (DLL) can be used to detect an error in the received data, a reference clock signal is lost during the detection. When a phase locked loop is used to detect the error, even if an error occurs in the received data, an output of the PLL is not lost during the detection.
However, an error detection method used in a clock and data recovery circuit using a DLL cannot be directly applied to a clock and data recovery circuit using a PLL.